


Mine

by MontyKarl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drake Reference, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, References to Knotting, Rutting, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: Tyler is an alpha, seriously.....





	Mine

Tyler was close to going into another rut and he knew it. He wasn't sure what spurned it on either, it was strange; but here he was, laying in Josh's bunk with Drake pumping through his headphones as he twisted and turned in the sheets, trying to find peace from the thrumming under his skin.

The curtain was pulled back quickly and Tyler pulled his headphones off.

"Dude, why are you in my bunk, you're gonna make me stink."

"I smell awesome, get over it." Tyler mumbled, pulling the hood of his jacket (Josh's jacket?) up over his head and turning over as Josh reached past him to grab something before disappearing again. Tyler huffed, feeling the ache in his chest slowly building in his lower abdomen. Now was not the time for this.  
__

Josh was eating in the main thoroughfare of the bus when Mark sat next to him and made a face. He didn't think much of it, Mark makes faces, that's what he does, but Mark doesn't usually start sniffing him.

"Josh, you smell like...like uh..." Another deeper whiff and Josh scoots as far away as he can as Mark shifts awkwardly, "You smell good....but like uh, Tyler when he's....y'know."

Josh blushes at Mark's own blush and the idea that he smells like Tyler when he's rutting. It's been a few months since either of them have been there and Mark was on suppressants for his heats, but if they asked he'd help out right? Josh's eyes went wide at the thought, unsure of why his mind would even consider that. Unless...

Mark had left the area and Josh decided he needed a shower to get Tyler's ungodly stench off of him.  
_________

It was an early Starbucks run kind of day, Tyler was standing at the counter, waiting for whatever he'd ordered, he couldn't remember.

  
Another man was standing uncomfortably close now that Josh had slunk away to the bathroom. He tried to move away but was suddenly pulled wide awake when an arm slid around his waist. Tyler wasn't sure what was happening until the guy was whispering in his ear.

"So many alphas scenting on you....want another, baby?" Tyler shivered unintentionally as the man's grip tightened, feeling something strange fighting inside him.

Then the hand was gone and the barista was dropping his coffee as the man was shoved to the floor.

"What the fuck-"

"I could ask the same man, what's wrong with you?" Josh asked, looking livid and Tyler was only able to stare sadly at the coffee pouring out on the counter.

The other man stood up and brushed himself off, "Didn't know this slut was with you, sorry-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Josh growled, he was drawing himself up to full height, matching the other man. Tyler wanted to stop whatever was going on, but he was beyond confused and the barista was apologising and muttering that they were going to get him a new drink.

"I said, 'didn't know this slut was with you'....he reeks of at least two different alphas, I just figured he was going into heat and was offering my services." The man smirked and Josh looked frozen in rage for a moment.

"I am an alpha...." Tyler mumbled, turning attention towards himself, the barista almost dropped his coffee again.

The man began laughing, so hard that he was appearing to wipe tears from his eyes, "There's no way-y-you gotta be joking that's so fuck-"

"Leave." Josh growled and Tyler felt himself shudder as he watched Josh pull the most dominance he could from himself.

The man rolled his eyes, but turned and left.

Tyler took a few sips of his drink, trying to discreetly sniff himself in the process, finding that he more or less smelled like Josh, although he didn't really mind as much as he should.  
________

"I'm enough of an alpha right? Like...I really don't care but..."

"Tyler, dude, you're fine."

"Yeah but....."

"You're definitely an alpha, no one stinks like you okay?"

Tyler smiled and playfully smacked Josh's arm and went back to sleep.  
________

"Calm down." Michael muttered, watching Tyler throw another fit about cereal being eaten.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Just tell me which one of you dipcraps ate my cereal!"

"Josh-" Mark began and Michael shushed him, eyes wide.

"Josh?" Tyler asked, and Mark nodded and Michael hit him. Tyler immediately went towards the back lounge, feeling himself boiling over, he was hitting a rut hard lately and jerking off hadn't helped, and it was hard to come by considering the tour. He knew he was overreacting, but he'd be damned if Josh wasn't at least going to go buy him more cereal.

He busted through the door to the back lounge and Josh's head snapped up from Tyler's last bowl of waffle crisp.

"That's MY cereal." He seethed as Josh was stopped, spoon raised halfway to his mouth.

"This cereal? In MY bowl with MY milk that I'M eating?" Josh asks right before he takes a bite and moans as though it's the best thing in the world. Tyler feels the anger in his chest radiating out to his limbs and he's launched himself onto Josh before he can react.

They end up on the floor with a loud thump, Tyler straddling Josh, trying to get the empty spoon out of his grip even as the cereal was left pouring out on the couch. Josh was laughing as Tyler struggled, pure rage coursing through him as he pushed Josh against the ground and pulled his collar aside, revealing his pale freckled collarbone and he bit him as hard as he could.

Josh went rigid beneath him, the spoon clattered to the ground and Tyler pulled away, staring at the shape of his teeth in Josh's skin, focussing on the rise and fall of his own breathing, realising that the furious feeling had pooled low inside him and was pressing hard  
against Josh's hip.

Tyler was caught off guard as Josh reacted, flipping them over and pinning Tyler down, clawing underneath his shirt and Tyler tried to buck him off which only made his mind hazy as his hardening cock brushed against Josh's ass.

It was a mess for a moment, neither of them really there as instincts kicked in and they rolled against each other, against the floor, heads knocking against furniture and carpeted surface; as fingers clawed and teeth pressed into flesh in a fight they didn't intend to have. Heavy breathing and guttural growls were the only sound besides the scuffle and Tyler found himself giving in as Josh's arms flexed, firm hands against his shoulders pressed him back against the floor, his body sagging in want.

"Please." He felt the word leave his mouth as Josh thrusted his hips against his own and he almost howled. Josh pulled his own shirt off before attempting to get Tyler's off, fabric ripping in the process but he could care less. Tyler's jeans were tugged down to his knees and he was being flipped over onto his stomach, he pushed himself up in protest but Josh's weight was dominating as he was pushed back against the floor.

He tried to suppress his whimpers as Josh slid fingers beneath his waistband and in between his cheeks. He shuddered as josh let out a breathy, "Fuck..."

Tyler was flushed already but felt deep shame in the fact that he was wet, Josh had made him wet. Then his mind slipped back under as Josh bit into his shoulder and pulled his underwear off to mount him. Tyler cried out as his cock pressed in, not enough slick to ease the thickness and Tyler had only ever let wandering fingers in before, this was something else entirely.

He cried out and pushed his hips back if only to instinctively push Josh off, but it only pushed him in deeper, harder and Tyler was giving in. Josh was holding him roughly nails digging into his slim hips as he let his own piston, growling against Tyler's sweat slick skin.

  
Tyler thinks he may have heard someone knock, he thinks he's still upset about the cereal, but mostly he's lost in a pleasure he wasn't aware had existed, a closeness he wasn't sure he knew he could have with Josh. Then the stretch began to worsen and Josh's hips were all but bruising and he panicked, begging, "Josh-J-Josh pl-please I can't, it's...it's too much I can't-"

Josh gasped and pulled out entirely and then Tyler felt hot wet splattering and dripping down his ass and thighs. Josh's rampant breathing further away and he was whimpering quietly.

Tyler shakingly pushed himself up enough to roll over and felt his cock twitch as he saw Josh wrecked, hair in all directions, his jeans around his knees, his swollen cock in his hand, still slowly dripping cum along his knuckles and onto the floor. Tyler could care less as he whined and bucked up, pulling Josh's attention to Tyler's cock. It was smaller than his own but Tyler was too worked up to be embarrassed about his size.

Josh was wrapping his fingers tightly around Tyler's cock before he could catch up and using his own seed to slick Tyler up as he worked him tightly, pulling cries and growls from deep inside Tyler's throat as he fucked up into Josh's fist, his own knot swelling in Josh's grip.

  
Josh held on tightly as Tyler came, letting his fist remain closee around his cock long after he'd finished pumping his own mess over Josh's fingers.

They lay on the floor of the lounge, sweating, covered in a sticky mess, Josh's fist still around Tyler's knot as he came down.  
________

Josh was woken up that night by Tyler clambering into his bunk, wearing his hoodie again. Josh shifted into his touch as Tyler's arms wrapped around him and a gruff voice whispered, "Mine."

Josh just smiled and inhaled Tyler's comforting scent as he drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know "THIS ISNT UNDER MY SKIN" it's not BUT at least I'm trying to get past my writers blocks that I've built this house out of.....  
> hmu @j-shler on tumblr or scream at me in the comments here  
> shout out to @marsakat and @thedyingsun for making me want to write this


End file.
